


Haunted

by EveWillows33112



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hearing Voices, Hubert is haunted, It's 3AM and I can't sleep, M/M, Plot bunnies wouldn't stop nibbling at my toes, Sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Hubert always had a hard time sleeping. Ghosts from his past, screams of victims, dark cries in the night. They haunted him constantly, echoed in his ears, he could never find peace enough to sleep. And when he did sleep, nightmares would haunt him. It was easier to stay awake and deal with the voices than it was to see those dark visions.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
So I've been delayed with writing much due to the fact I had a very bad cold, which was really the flu. I'm better now and will resume with some one shots here and there while I start on my sequel to "Cold" which will be called "Third Time's the Charm." So keep your eyes open for any new updates as well as the first chapter of the sequel fic!  
Regards,  
S

Hubert always had a hard time sleeping. Ghosts from his past, screams of victims, dark cries in the night. They haunted him constantly, echoed in his ears, he could never find peace enough to sleep. And when he did sleep, nightmares would haunt him. It was easier to stay awake and deal with the voices than it was to see those dark visions. Tonight was one of the nights Hubert didn't sleep.

Instead, he was turned on his side looking at the warm body that shared his bed. A strong back faced him, long red hair braided neatly by Hubert's own hands a black ribbon at the end. Hubert took the braid in his hand playing with it gently trying to distract himself from the voices. Ferdinand always seemed to have a calming effect on him. More so since they started sharing a bed. Just watching him breathe, feeling his skin and hair under his bare fingers. Knowing he was alive and so warm in his bed his silken sheets outlining his beautiful body that was carved by the Goddess and put on this Earth just for him. But even he couldn't keep the voices at bay in the dead of night.

_You do not deserve him. _

_Monster. _

_He's pure, you're tainted. _

_How dare you touch him with those blood-stained hands? _

_Monster. Monster. **MONSTER! **_

Hubert gasped a little dropping the braid and sat up on the bed covering his head in his hands gripping on to his hair tightly. "Shut up," he whispered coldly. He took a few deep breathes trying to drown out the voices, send them away like he normally could. He tried to focus on Ferdinand's deep breathing, but the voices always broke through.

_He'll leave you once he sees the real you. _

_Or maybe, he'll die and become one of us_.

"No..." Hubert breathed. He tried to focus on Ferdinand's breathing again. In. Out. In. Out.

_ Just another name to add to your list. _

_Another corpse to add to the pile. _

_Another bloodstain on your hands. _

"No!" Hubert growled fiercely. Tears burned his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, he couldn't let them win. They would not overpower him, not now, not ever. He looked back at Ferdinand hoping that the sight of his beloved rose could bring him some comfort. That soft freckled shoulder, that strong back, that slender waist, those beautifully curved hips, and then those long legs that a few short hours before were wrapped around him holding him close to his body. He tried to focus on the feeling of those strong thighs trembling when Hubert slid into him, those finely manicured nails scratching into his back. Those perfect lips that Hubert had kissed red and swollen, how they called his name in pleasure. How they screamed with his release.

_You can't protect him, shadow. _

_You have enemies everywhere. Those seen, and unseen. _

_They will take him from you. _

_He will die and his cries will be added to ours! _

"No. No! I will not allow it," Hubert snarled. "Begone from me, spirits."

_You may silence us. _

_But we're always here, in the back of your mind. _

_Nothing you do can ever stop us. _

_We'll be here forever, and ever Hubert._

Hubert hung his head clenching his hair. Tears falling from his eyes dripping onto the sheets, a sob leaving his lips. The spirits were laughing now, loudly. The sound ringing in his ears, he never noticed Ferdinand shift, nor those sleepy amber eyes looking at him and how they changed to concerned. He didn't feel anything until warm arms wrapped around him and a soft voice overlapped the others.

"Hubert, it's okay, I'm here." Hubert jolted a little in those warm arms and looked at Ferdinand. Ferdinand was frowning his soft hand coming up to wipe away the tears. Hubert leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry my rose. I did not mean to wake you," he said, voice rough while he tried to fight back more tears. "Go back to sleep my sweet, I will not be far behind." Ferdinand's brow furrowed a little, he did not know about the voices that haunted Hubert, but damn him he knew when something was wrong.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked gently. Hubert swallowed thickly and nodded a little. Ferdinand's arms wrapped around him tightly and pulled them down to the bed, Hubert's head against his chest over his heart. That wonderful, beautiful heart. "You don't have to be scared, Hubert. I'm not going to let anything get you," he said running his dainty fingers through Hubert's hair. Hubert closed his eyes a single tear slipping down his cheek, he sighed heavily bringing an arm to wrap around Ferdinand's waist holding him tightly.

Ferdinand kept stroking his hair until Hubert's eyes slipped shut and he relaxed into his lover's body. He let himself lapse into a light doze listening for the deep breathing of his lover, his fingers slowly stopping but never left his head. Ferdinand was asleep again, and his breathing was even, his heart gentle. It was the best lullaby that Hubert could ever hope for. Hubert pushed the voices away and tried to focus on the sound of Ferdinand's heart holding him tighter.

**Thump-thump.**

_We're still here Hubert. _

**Thump-thump.**

_We'll always be here. _

**Thump-thump.**

_He can't keep you safe from us. _

**Thump-thump.**

**Thump-thump. **

**Thump-thump. **

Hubert was able to drift asleep. And for the first time in a long time. No nightmares. Instead, he dreamed of long red hair and amber eyes, freckled skin, and a smile that was brighter than any star.


End file.
